yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere Simulator/True Ending Fanon
Yandere Simulator is a stealth action video game about a girl who will use any means necessary to win the love of the boy she has a crush on. (WIP - please don't touch any red links!) Plot Prologue (WIP) The story starts with Ayano Aishi waking up on the first day of her second year at Akademi High School. The night before, she had dreamed that this would be the year that she would find love, even to the extent of dreaming of what her future boyfriend might look like. Realizing that she overslept, she quickly gets dressed and begins sprints to school, accidentally bumping into Taro Yamada on the way. Taro promptly apologizes and helps her up. Ayano, upon meeting eyes with him, believes that he is the boy from her dreams, and that they are destined to be together. As they arrive at the school, Osana Najimi stops Taro at the front gate, scolding him for showing up late. From their conversation, Ayano realizes that Osana is the childhood friend of Taro. Ayano, heartbroken that she does not have a chance to be with Taro, skips the opening ceremony to hide away in one of the storage closets to cry. After the ceremony, Ayano hears a knock on the door, and a voice claiming that she is in "his closet." Assuming that it is the Janitor, Ayano opens the door, instead meeting Slamby. Slamby enters the closet and pushes Ayano out, stating once more that it is his closet. As she walks away, she hears Slamby begin to cry. On the way home, Ayano catches site of Taro and Osana walking home side-by-side, and decides to follow them. Ayano watches Taro and Osana enter their houses, right next to each other, and sighs before leaning back on a tree in the front of Taro's house. As she begins to cry, she hears someone asking why she looks so sad. Upon opening her eyes, she sees Bankie sitting on her shoulder. Ayano begins to panic, fearing that her obsession has made her go mad. Bankie assures her that, with his help, she can find true love. Confused and angry, she snaps at him, telling him not to lie to her, and runs home. The next day, as Ayano approaches the school gate, she receives a text from an unknown number. The contact identifies herself as Info-Chan, a student rumored to gather information on everyone at school. Info-Chan tells Ayano that she knows she has a crush on Taro, and tells her that Osana is his childhood friend. Osana has a crush on Taro and believes in the school-wide myth that confessing to your crush on a Friday underneath the cherry tree behind the school means they are guaranteed to say "yes." Info-Chan tells Ayano that she'd be happy if something bad were to happen to Osana. Ayano, disgusted with what this implied, refuses, and continues walking. As she walks through the school gate, Bankie jumps out of a bush and onto Ayano's shoulder. He greets her, calling her "Sensei," and telling her that she'll find love with his help, but that she might have to make a few sacrifices. Ayano tells him to scram, pulls him off her shoulder, and throws him back into the bush. Ayano runs into Taro and begins to follow him down the hallway. As she does this, Kokona Haruka comes out of the drama room and requests that Ayano help her practice for an upcoming play. Ayano helps her run her lines, and performs actions as a murderer while Kokona acts as a victim. After Kokona is done practicing, she thanks Ayano and sends her on her way. Ayano picks up her book bag, and, as she leaves, Bankie reveals that he was hiding in it the entire time. He comments on the murderer that she played in the play, saying that she had "the will to make anything happen." Before Ayano can respond, the bell rings, and she runs to class. Once Ayano arrives to class, the teacher introduces Slamby as an android created by Saikou Corp that "wanted to go to school." She tries to place Slamby in the front row, yet he insists on sitting near Ayano, as it is his "sole purpose to be near her." The teacher brushes it off as Slamby mistaking her for an employee of Saikou Corp and allows him to sit with her. Once class officially begins, Bankie sticks his head out of Ayano's bag and casually mentions how weird he found Slamby. Ayano tries to shush him, but he insists that she is the only one who can hear him. After class is dismissed, Ayano watches Taro and Osana walk home. She receives another message from Info-Chan, stating once more that she would be happy if something bad happened to Osana. This time, Ayano asks what Osana ever did to her. Info-Chan evades the question, and instead states that she'd be happy to use her services to help Ayano pursue Taro. Ayano asks her to elaborate, and Info-Chan gives her a short description of some of the services she might offer. She then explains to Ayano a very convoluted system of "Info-Coins," a currency that she created that would use images of coins with different pictures on them that she makes in photoshop. She even goes as far as to send Ayano her first Info-Coin. Ayano shoots down the idea and asks if she can just use regular currency instead. Info-Chan pauses for a moment before agreeing to the idea. As Ayano walks home, Bankie jumps out of her bag and onto her shoulder. He begins to talk about how smart Info-Chan sounds, and how she should listen to her. He then reminds Ayano that she can get whatever she wants if she just "bends the rules a little bit." Routes Neutral Route 1 This Route is achieved by eliminating at least one rival lethally and not completing all of Info-Chan's quests. The Friday after the final week, Ayano is mentally preparing herself to confess to Taro later that day. However, the police arrive at her house before she can leave for school with substantial evidence that she has been committing murders. It is heavily implied that Info-Chan has released incriminating evidence on Ayano. During the car ride, Bankie appears on her shoulder, and shakes his head at her, saying one thing before disappearing forever. Neutral Route 2 This Route is achieved by completing all of Info-Chan's quests. Info-Chan contacts Ayano after she confesses to Taro. She tells Ayano that she has been collecting incriminating information on her from the very beginning, and that her goal never was to help Ayano confess to Taro. When asked why she wanted Ayano in jail in the first place, Info-Chan tells her that she holds a grudge against her mother for what she made her father go through. Info-Chan, however, thanks Ayano for all that she did to help her, and has informed her that the evidence has been destroyed, feeling as though they have developed a true bond. The game ends with Bankie making an ambiguous offer to Ayano, before fading to black, leaving Ayano's fate open to interpretation. Neutral Route 3 This Route is achieved by eliminating all rivals lethally, killing at least one non-important NPC, and completing all of Info-Chan's violent quests, but not all of her non-violent quests. Ayano realizes she was using Taro as an excuse for her horrid actions, and the truth of the matter is she revels in the violence. Bankie, almost elated, reveals to Ayano that Info-Chan is preparing to release incriminating evidence on Ayano, which will end her killing spree. This leads to Ayano brutally murdering Info Chan, and Bankie watches with glee. As she finishes the killing, Bankie, elated, reveals that he, too, has been gathering evidence on Ayano, and is fully prepared to release it. He gives Ayano 2 choices - sacrifice herself to and become a part of the god Xela Ahman, or spend the rest of her life in prison for her crimes. Choice 1 - Fruition for Xela Ayano relinquishes her very will to Bankie, along with all of her Potential, and in return Bankie destroys all evidence. The game ends with Ayano becoming a gray, soulless husk, wandering the halls blankly. Choice 2 - Freedom in Death Ayano rejects Bankie, saying that she would rather die than lose who she is. Bankie, now disappointed, disappears, promising the information will be leaked in a matter of hours. Ayano prepares to go on a killing spree, one last time, before Slamby appears and stabs her to death. Neutral Route 4 This Route is achieved by killing all of the rivals, and not completing all of Info-Chan's quests. The Friday after the final week, Ayano is mentally preparing herself to confess to Taro later that day. Bankie congratulates Ayano on making it this far, but reveals that he hasn't been helping her just to confess to Taro. He tells Ayano that she can make an impact on this miserable world by becoming a part of the god, Xela Ahman. Ayano, unimpressed, refuses to sacrifice her will. Bankie then informs her that he still has incriminating information about her, and that she will spend the rest of her life rotting in prison if she does not join Xela. He then gives her the option once more. Choice 1 - Fruition for Xela Ayano relinquishes her very will to Bankie, along with all of her Potential, and in return Bankie frames Info-Chan for all the murders. The game ends with Ayano becoming a gray, soulless husk, wandering the halls blankly. Choice 2 - Rejection Ayano rejects Bankie's offer, saying that she can handle things herself. Bankie laughs at her before disappearing. Police sirens are heard approaching Ayano's house before the screen fades to black. Megami's Route This Route is achieved by eliminating all rivals peacefully and not killing any non-important NPCs.(WIP) Sub-Ending: Info-Chan (WIP) Slamby's Route This Route is achieved by pursuing the True Route, yet answering "No" to Slamby's final question. Sub-Ending: Info-Chan (WIP) Bankie's Route This Route is achieved by pursuing the True Route, yet siding with Bankie on the 9th week. Sub-Ending: Info-Chan (WIP) Xela's Route This Route is achieved by accepting Xela's final offer in the True Route, and then joining and completing all tasks for the Children of Xela once time resets. True Route During the first week, Ayano approaches Slamby and asks him if there's anything she can do for him. He gives her his first task - he wants a picture of Melania Trump for an unspecified reason. Bankie tells Ayano not to bother with "this nut-job," as there's nothing that he can do that'll help her to get her Senpai. Ayano sneaks into the faculty room and uses the printer to print out an image of Melania Trump, which she gives to Slamby. Slamby proceeds to crumple the picture up and eat it, before telling Ayano that he owes her one. On the second week, Ayano can ask Slamby if he needs anything to be done once more, and he will give her the second task - replace the headmaster's I Can't Believe it's not Butter with actual butter. Bankie tries once more to tell Ayano that Slamby is malfunctioning, but she doesn't listen. She purchases butter at the market, sneaks into the staff break room after hours, and empties the I Can't Believe it's not Butter ''in the container and refills it with the regular butter. After informing Slamby that his task was completed, he'll express disbelief, and state that he'll have to rely on Ayano in the future. On the third week, when Slamby is asked if he has another favor, he will request that Ayano get him the last copy of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance in existence. Ayano searches around, but with no luck. Eventually, she finds a man on Craigslist that claims to have the last remaining copy. When she meets up with him, he reveals that he is actually Slamby, and that this was just a test to see if she really had the determination to find it. He assures her that there are no more copies of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance in existence, and that he destroyed them all a long time ago to protect humanity. On the fourth week, Slamby requests that you pour gasoline into the school's water supply. Bankie tries to insist that Slamby is a psychopath, but Ayano accepts the quest and does as she was told, using gasoline from the gardening shed. Once this is done, Ayano informs Slamby that she has done it, and he thanks her before reminding her not to drink any of the water that comes out of the faucets anymore. On week five, when Slamby is asked what his next favor is, he tells Ayano that he wants an assault rifle. At this point, Bankie begs Ayano to run, as he thinks that Slamby will kill them if she does this. Disregarding Bankie's actually kind of sensible complaints, Ayano books a flight to Iraq and purchases an assault rifle from the black market before smuggling it back into Japan. Ayano tries to give it to Slamby, but he refuses, telling her that she's going to need it for his next task. He then tells her that she's done so much for him, and that he considers her a friend at this point. He gives Ayano his phone number so they can text. On week six, Slamby approaches Ayano on his own merit on Monday. He tells Ayano that he needs her to assassinate Yoshiro Ishikawa, a prominent political figure. Bankie tries to convince Ayano not to do it, as she could get caught and sent to prison, where Taro could never accept her confession. Ayano ignores Bankie, and breaks into the vacant apartment next door to Ishikawa's. She waits for Ishikawa to return home, breaks into his apartment, and guns him down. Thanks to the universe's terrible police force, Ayano is never caught, and she tells Slamby that the deed is done the next day. He thanks her, and tells her that he will use his special move, ''Slamb Dunk, on anyone she wants to be unconscious. On week seven, Slamby once again approaches Ayano on his own. He informs her of a cult that has popped up, worshiping a false god. He then requests that she take down all posters praising him that followers have put up around the town. Bankie tells Ayano that he finds all of Slamby's actions to be suspicious, and that she should watch out for him. After school, Ayano roams the town and tears down any images she finds of the false god. The next day, she informs Slamby that she has torn down all posters. He then gives her a replica of his outfit, Slamby's Outfit, saying that she is going to need it in the following weeks. On the eighth week, Slamby informs Ayano that the false god is gaining popularity. He tells her about a website that his followers have set up. He informs her that the false god will only grow in power if the website is allowed to stay up, and that she must hack it and take it down to prevent this. Bankie tells her simply to ignore his request, as the false god is not real. Ayano hacks into the website from a computer in the computer lab and takes it down. Bankie tells Ayano that she's only going to anger people by doing this. She returns to Slamby, who grants her the use of Slamby's Sword, a sword that will erase anything that it pierces from the space-time continuum. On Monday of the ninth week, Slamby stops Ayano at the front gate. He tells her that he could understand Bankie the entire time. He then reveals that Bankie is the avatar of Xela Ahman, the false god, and that Ayano must sacrifice him to proceed. Bankie confesses this to Ayano, and calls her foolish, as they could've had it all. He then reveals that he thought Slamby was just going to be a hindrance, but as soon as he began to cancel out the efforts of Xela Ahman's cult, he knew that he would be a threat. He then offers Ayano a different plan - instead of killing him, Ayano could join him in bringing Xela back to full power. Ayano refuses and snaps Bankie's neck. Slamby thanks Ayano for making the correct choice, but tells her she will have to make an even harder one in the coming week. He then grants her Slamby's Key before disappearing for the rest of the week. On Monday of the tenth and final week, Slamby stops Ayano at the front gate once more. He leads her to a golden door on the cherry tree that she did not know previously existed. He then informs her that behind this door lies the false god, Xela Ahman. He tells her that, should she choose to kill Xela Ahman with Slamby's Sword, she will be erasing this world from existence, while at the same time preventing Xela from making its inhabitants suffer painful lives. However, should she choose not to, and instead pursue Taro as Xela wants her to, the rest of her life will be dictated by him, yet she will get to live with Taro as she initially wanted to. Slamby reminds Ayano that he will support her with whatever choice she makes, then asks her his final question. Ayano tells Slamby that she will fight until the very end. Slamby smiles, yet tells her that she will not be able to defeat Xela with only his sword and his outfit. In a flash of white light, he painfully extracts his power, which takes the physical form of an iridescent white feather. He places it in Ayano's hand, and it melts into her palm, giving her strength that she had never experienced before. He assures her not to worry about erasing him from existence, as he will soon die without his power anyways. He sits down and leans against the tree, telling Ayano that he is going to rest for a while. It is here that Ayano can confess her love to Slamby, if she so does desire. Upon doing so, he says he expected that she would fall for him from the very beginning. Slamby will then lean against the tree, and drift to sleep after confessing his love as well, to Michelle Obama. Ayano enters through the door on the tree, and finds herself in what looks like the bottom of a deep trench, surrounded by eerie pillars of stone. She finds that the door behind her disappears. When she looks up, she sees a gigantic, beating heart, suspended by chains. She climbs the pillars surrounding her, and tries to drive Slamby's Sword into the flesh. The heart teleports to a higher part of the room, forcing her to climb after it. She chases it, trying to stab it, but to no luck. Eventually, she reaches the top of the trench. The surrounding land looks like her school, but in a darker and gloomier atmosphere, and the pit appears to replace the hill that the cherry tree sat on. She tries once more to stab the heart, before a gargantuan eldritch, long-nosed, freakish being emerges from the ground. It greets her as the true god of this world, Xela Ahman. It reveals to her that he created her to bring him to full power, using the love and adoration of teenage girls from the MegaVerse, which is hinted to be the universe the player themselves resides within. He was to use this power to invade other universes and take over as their true god, as well as recreate the first universe he resided in, known as Lunar Scythe, which was picked apart by the quality police. He reveals to Ayano that she was the first inhabitant of Lunar Scythe, then known as a girl named "Luna." Xela Ahman, stroking his nose, gives Ayano one last chance to revert time and redo everything. If accepted, the game will reset to the first week and your saves will all be overwritten, however, Bankie will now be more forceful in his demands. If declined, Xela Ahman takes a deep breath, floats into the air in a crucifix pose, and lets out the loudest "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he possibly can. This begins his boss fight, which is wildly different from the rest of the game, as it takes a Platinum Games-esque combat style. It also plays a song from Metal Gear Rising, entitled "The Only Thing I Know For Real." One can infer that this is from Slamby's power, which now rests within Ayano, for he is the one who destroyed every single copy of MGR. Ayano eventually gets the upper hand in the fight, and plunges the sword deep within Xela Ahman's chest. A vision is suddenly shown of all the moments Ayano shared with Bankie, however, in this vision, Bankie shatters into silvery-glass after he says a line. As the vision ends, Ayano twists the sword within Xela's Chest. Akademi begins to crumble in the background, and the trench begins to shake, quickly filling with dust and dirt. Xela looks up at the sky, as if talking to spectators, and mutters out one final phrase. Xela's physical form dissipates, leaving behind only his heart, beating significantly slower than before. Ayano drives her sword into it, and money spills out of the wound. Her surroundings begin to dissipate into a white light, and she falls to her knees, finally able to rest in a world that never created her to. She then sees a vision of Taro, smiling peacefully, while she knows that his real self is being engulfed in the light. If Ayano successfully befriended Info-Chan, she sees another vision of Info-Chan smiling peacefully, while she knows that she is also dissipating as well. Her final vision is one of Slamby, smiling in a warm light. The player then sees Slamby himself, standing up from his spot at the tree, at peace with the fact that Ayano succeeded. He takes a few steps forward before falling to his knees. He reaches up to his face and lifts the blindfold off of his eyes, taking his first - and last - look at the world before it ceases to exist. Category:True Ending Fanon Category:Chariot Dude's pages Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's pages Category:Games